


Vodka Tonic

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, First Meetings, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, sex on the beach (the drink)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus loses a bet, but gets the guy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	Vodka Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration is everywhere y'all.

Magnus was going to murder his friends for making him go through with this. Yes, he'd lost the bet and yes, he'd agreed to the terms, but it was still unfair. He took his time approaching the counter, pretending to admire the rustic aesthetic of the bar.

When he did reach the counter, he was quickly swept away by how _pretty_ the bartender was. He was taller than Magnus with enticing hazel eyes and a sweet little smile. "What can I get for you?"

"A vodka tonic."

As soon as the bartender picked up a glass, Magnus swallowed his pride and added, "Hold the vodka. And the tonic. And my hand." He placed his hand palm up on the bar like he'd been instructed.

Magnus contemplated the merits of running out the door as the man stared at him. He was never going to be able to swallow his pride enough to come back here. 

Finally, tall dark and handsome chuckled, "That's a new one."

Magnus grinned in return, placing his palms on the counter and letting his eyes run over the bartender. Strong arms, covered in tattoos, calloused hands. Time to do damage control. "You probably get a lot of people hitting on you."

The guy shifted, the tips of his ears going red. "I mean- I do alright."

"I bet you do. By the way, I know the line was terrible."

"Oh?"

"I lost a bet," Magnus turned to point at his group of friends. They waved back at him, looking entirely too pleased. He glared at them.

"So they made you use a terrible pick up line?"

"Yes, but picking the most attractive person here was all me."

The guy gave him a half smile, one side of his lips pulling up. "You mean the only bartender here."

"That too," Magnus admitted. The line would've made no sense to another customer. 

"Can I get you an actual drink?"

The guy tossed the glass in his hands and caught it easily.

Magnus nodded. "Sex on the beach?"

"This isn't going to be another bad pick up line is it?" 

"No, no, it was just the one. My normal lines are much better."

"Really?" He set the drink down, sounding doubtful.

Magnus sipped at it, hiding a sly smile. "I'm enjoying this sex on the beach with you."

The guy burst out laughing in response which was really the best Magnus could've hoped for given that he'd said the first thing that popped into his head. It really wasn't much better than the vodka tonic thing.

"What's your name?"

"Magnus Bane." He held his hand over the counter.

"Alec. My shift ends in forty minutes."

Magnus couldn't stop his lips from turning up. "I'll be back in forty minutes then."

"Maybe with better lines?"

"I've yet to hear you do better."

"I'm working, it would be unprofessional."

Magnus snorted when the guy winked at him. "Not in forty minutes?"

"Not in forty minutes."

Magnus started to turn before remembering, "How much do I owe you for the drink?"

Alec waved him off. "It's on the house."

"Thank you."

Alec shot him a grin as Magnus turned and strode back to his friends. They were gaping at him.

"Did that line actually work?" Raphael sputtered.

Magnus huffed as he sat down. "Of course not. But my irresistible charm made up for it."

"Unbelievable."


End file.
